


An Alternative Reasoning

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, conflicting thoughts, nothing too heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Xehanort refuses to consider that there might be another reason behind his current actions, his only concern is progressing his plan; not whatever nonsense that tiny, insist part of his heart is spouting.





	An Alternative Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this part felt good, I hope I got the feel of it down right!  
> Enjoy!

Inviting Even to his bed had more than one benefit, or so Xehanort justified the decision to himself. He’d been ever so carefully entwinning the scientist in his web, enduring himself to the blond and gaining respect and influence as one of his fellow Apprentice’s, securing himself as an important fixture in the man’s life.

If his plans were to succeed, then he needed Even to trust him, wholly and completely.

That was the reason he sought out the other during what little spare time he had, and ensured that Even was eating and looking after himself. The reason he smiled so easily in the other’s presence and had to stop himself from reaching out to pull Even close to his side, why he was so eager to press himself against the slim form and capture thin lips under his own. No other reason, only the success of his plans.

A part of his heart rebelled at that thought, but he ignored it, pulling the other man closer to his body and away from the wall he had pushed him against when they entered the room. Even gasped against him, opening his mouth wider under Xehanort’s own as his fingers dug into broad shoulders, clinging to Xehanort as a knee was slotted between his legs to brush against the growing hardness in his pants.

Xehanort ignored the fact that his arms were wrapped as tightly around Even as the other’s own were, and that he was returning the man’s kisses with equal desperation and intensity; as if he was as eager for this as Even was.

He stepped back, pulling Even with him until his knees hit the side of the mattress and he pulled away from the other’s mouth to sit down. He pulled the man down with him, until he was kneeling in his lap and they could press their mouths together once again. Ignoring how eager he still was to do this with Even, despite his intentions behind the act.

His hands landed on Even’s hips, tugging him forward and closer to himself, rolling his own hips up into Even’s and pulling a soft groan from the other man. His heart certainly didn’t skip at the sound, nor were his next few moments meant to draw out that sound once again.

Even’s mouth left his own, head falling back and exposing his throat to the attention of Xehanort’s mouth, gasping sharply when teeth and tongue turned to the pale flesh.

“Xehanort!” Even gasped into his ear, pressing himself as close as he could to Xehanort’s body, knees pressing tightly to his ribs. He whimpered when Xehanort’s hips rolled up into his own at the same time as teeth sunk into the flesh of his shoulder, long-fingers holding Xehanort close.

Xehanort groaned into Even’s neck, his own cock twitching in his pants. This was all for the plan, but he was going to enjoy himself all the same.

Some part of his heart tried to insist that he was here with Even because he liked the man and enjoyed his company, a foolish idea quickly squashed by his mind.


End file.
